jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Darth
miniatur|300px|Die bekanntesten sechs Träger des Titels: [[Darth Andeddu, Revan, Malak, Malgus, Ruin und Bane]] Das Wort Darth ist ein Titel eines Sith-Lords. Er drückt im Besonderen den Herrschaftsanspruch des Trägers aus. Geschichte Über die genaue Herkunft des Wortes „Darth“ war lange Zeit nichts bekannt. Mittlerweile scheint es jedoch wahrscheinlich, dass er sich vom Wort „Daritha“ ableitet, das in der Sprache der Rakata so viel wie „Herrscher“, „Kaiser“, „Imperator“ bedeutet.Jedi vs. Sith – The Essential Guide to the Force Allerdings wird an derselben Stelle eine weitere Möglichkeit der Herleitung aus dem Rakatanischen genannt: „darr“ bedeutet „Siege“, „Eroberung“, „tah“ dagegen „Tod“. So könnte der Titel auch von „darr tah“ herrühren, was frei übersetzt so viel bedeutet wie „Sieg durch den Tod“ oder „Sieg über den Tod“. Der erste Träger des Titels war Darth Andeddu , der sich nach dem Verrat seiner Getreuen nach Prakith zurückzog, um die Dunkle Seite zu studieren. Sollte er, wie es allen Anschein hat, dem alten Sith-Imperium angehört haben, hat er wohl noch früher als der spätere Sith-Lord Revan gelebt und wird wohl tatsächlich der erste "Darth" gewesen sein. Es gilt als sicher, dass der nächste bekannte Sith-Lord, der den Titel für sich beanspruchte, Darth Revan war, nachdem er die Galaktische Republik nach den Mandalorianischen Kriegen verraten hatte und als Sith zusammen mit seinem Schüler Darth Malak aus den Unbekannten Regionen zurückkehrte. Dort war er vom Sith-Imperator Vitiate zur Dunklen Seite bekehrt worden. Außerdem war er auf Lehon den Rakata begegnet und hatte viel von ihnen gelernt. In den folgenden drei Jahrtausenden existierte eine nicht näher bekannte Anzahl an Sith, die ebenfalls den Titel Darth trugen. Im Großen Galaktischen Krieg trugen viele Sith-Lords den Titel des Darth und auch zur Zeit des Neuen Sith-Krieges war dies Tradition. Mit Gründung der Bruderschaft der Dunkelheit unter Lord Kaan nahm diese Tradition jedoch ein Ende. Die offiziellen Gründe für die Ablegung des Titels war die Sicherung einer gewissen Stabilität unter den konkurrierenden Sith, wobei die Beanspruchung des Herrschertitels Darth eine ernsthafte Gefahr für diese Stabilität darstellte. Erst Darth Bane deckte die hinkende Logik dieser Begründung auf, da auch andere Titel wie Lord oder Meister Verrat heraufbeschwören konnten. Darüberhinaus widersprach die Betonung einer Gleichheit unter den Sith ihrer wahren Natur. Der Gedanke, die Geschichte der alten Sith ruhen zu lassen und sich einzig und allein auf die Zukunft zu konzentrieren, war in den Augen Banes ebenso falsch, da nach seinem Ermessen Lord Kaan die Lehren der Sith pervertiert hatte und so den Orden der Sith zerstören würde. Außerdem unterstellte Bane den Lords der Bruderschaft Feigheit und Angst vor dem Verlust der eigenen Macht. Deshalb studierte Bane intensiv die Schriften der alten Sith (u.a. Naga Sadow und Darth Revan), um den praxisorientierten Unterricht der Sith-Akademie in Einklang mit der Weisheit früherer Sith-Lords zu bringen. Kurze Zeit später entdeckte er auf Lehon Darth Revans Holocron, das ihm tiefe Einblicke in die Eigenheiten der Dunklen Seite der Macht schenkte. Aus diesen Lehren entwickelte Bane die Regel der Zwei, welche allen zukünftigen Dunklen Lords mit dem Titel Darth, bis in die Zeit von Darth Vader, das Überleben sicherte. 25 NSY gründete Darth Krayt den Neuen Sith-Orden der der Regel des Einen folgte. Sith mit dem Titel Darth Altes Sith-Imperium *Darth Andeddu *(Darth) Naga Sadow *Darth Simi *Darth Vitus Jedi-Bürgerkrieg *Darth Revan *Darth Malak *Darth Bandon *Darth Traya *Darth Nihilus *Darth Sion Großer Galaktischer Krieg miniatur|rechts|[[Darth Malgus - Sith-Lord des Großen galaktischen Krieges]] *Darth Nox *Darth Skotia *Darth Marr *Darth Vowrawn *Darth Nostrem *Darth Thanaton *Darth Howl *Darth Chratis *Darth Caba *Darth Baras *Darth Angral *Darth Drowl *Darth Zash *Darth Marr *Darth Mortis *Darth Malgus *Darth Venemal Zwischenzeit *Darth Desolous *Darth Phobos Neuer Sith-Krieg miniatur|rechts|[[Darth Bane - Gründer eines neuen Sith-Ordens]] *Darth Ruin *Darth Rivan *Darth Bane Darth Banes Orden der Sith-Lords *Darth Bane *Darth Zannah *Darth Cognus *Darth Millennial *Darth Vectivus *Darth Guile *Darth Gravid *Darth Gean *Darth Ramage *Darth Tenebrous *Darth Plagueis *Darth Sidious *Darth Maul *Darth Tyranus *Darth Vader *Darth Caedus miniatur|rechts|[[Anakin Skywalker|Darth Vader, Sith-Lord im Orden der Sith-Lords.]] Vermächtnis-Ära *Darth Caedus *Darth Krayt *Darth Kruhl *Darth Maladi *Darth Maleval *Darth Nihl *Darth Ruyn *Darth Azard *Darth Stryfe *Darth Talon *Darth Havok *Darth Wyyrlok I. *Darth Wyyrlok II. *Darth Wyyrlok III. Unbekannt *Darth Karnage Hinter den Kulissen *Am Anfang der Star-Wars-Trilogie war noch nicht klar ob Darth der Titel Vaders, oder sein Vorname sei. Es wurde gemunkelt, dass es ein Vorname sei, da seine Männer ihn mit Lord Vader ansprachen und Obi-Wan ihn im Duell als Darth anredete. Allerdings kann man heute sagen, dass das Wort ein Titel ist. *Häufig wird Darth als Synonym zu einem „Dunklen Lord der Sith“ dargestellt. Bekräftigt wird diese Aussage mit der ausgeschriebenen, englischen Variante „'Dar'k Lord of the Si'th'“. Es ist jedoch mittlerweile bekannt, dass der Titel nicht darauf zurückzuführen ist (s.o.). Das erklärt auch, warum nicht alle Sith diesen Titel besitzen, z. B. Exar Kun. Quellen * *''Wächter der Macht'' – Intrigen *''Wächter der Macht − Opfer'' *''The Force Unleashed'' *''Das offizielle Star Wars Fact File'' *''Jedi vs. Sith – The Essential Guide to the Force'' * Einzelnachweise en:Darth es:Darth fi:Darth hu:Darth nl:Darth pt:Darth ru:Дарт sr:Darth sv:Darth (Titel) Kategorie:Titel Kategorie:Die Sith Kategorie:Legends